Take a Bow (1)
An episode of Season 11. Main Plot Fiona is out with Anya and Holly J and runs into Charlie, who invites her to her art show. Holly J and Anya turn out to have dates for prom, leaving Fiona alone. Fiona meets Eli at his locker and asks him to prom, which he turns down as he is a server. Eli encourages her to ask Charlie to go with her. Fiona meets Charlie at her art studio and startles her. They discuss their breakup, and Fiona offers to take care of Mr.Tuxedo-Pants. In return, Charlie says she'll go to prom with Fiona. Holly J meets Fiona at her house, as Fiona cleans (her mom is coming the next day) she tells her she is going to prom with Charlie. Fiona reassures Holly J that everything is okay. At Charlie's art show, Charlie shows Fiona the portrait she did of her. Charlie goes to seal a deal and Fiona decides to buy the painting. Charlie introduces Fiona to her girlfriend Meredith, to Fiona's shock and disappointment. Fiona takes a drink. Holly J calls Fiona. She lets the cat leave, and drinks some more. Sub Plot Anya shows Riley her acceptance to the army. Riley tells her about the hard work she must do. Anya attempts to train and Owen walks in. She asks him to help her, which he declines (as he doesn't help cokeheads). He eventually accepts after she says she made it into the military. Owen trains Anya hard, and she gradually gets better. Owen congratulates Anya and she apologizes for her Coke use. He compliments her and they tell each other that they will miss the other. When Owen goes in for a kiss, Anya runs off, saying she has something to show him. She comes back in her training uniform, saying its the first time she felt like she deserved to put it on. They get back together, even though she's leaving after prom. Third Plot Katie and Marisol talk about Drew 's not accepting their friendship. Drew walks up on them and Katie asks him out for Prom. Marisol tells Katie that after prom, Drew will likely try to have sex with her. Marisol tells her to tell Drew she is a virgin and not ready to give that up. Katie tells Drew to get tested, and he is happy because she took charge. Trivia *The title of this episode is named after the song "Take a Bow" by Rihanna. *This episode marks the first time Fiona has drank alcohol in three months. *Owen and Anya get back together. *Fiona gets and lets go of Mr. Tuxedo-Pants. (Charlie's cat) *It is revealed that Charlie has a new girlfriend. *When Katie tells Drew to get tested for STI's and STD's she mentions chlamydia and gonorrhea, which were two STI's of former Degrassi characters Emma and Darcy. *Fiona asks Eli to the prom, but he said he couldn't because he is helping out the school. *This episode aired on what would've been singer Michael Jackson's 53rd birthday. 2 prior episodes of Degrassi were named after two of his songs: Wanna Be Startin' Something and Beat It (2-part episode). Quotes *Eli (to Fiona): "Why so glum, chum?" *Katie: "What's your favorite movie?" Drew: "Fast and the Furious... 5." Katie: "Favorite book?" Drew: "....Pass." Katie: "Favorite food?" Drew: "Hot dogs.....no. Pizza." Katie: "Have you been checked for STIs?" Drew: "What?" Katie: "Chlamydia? Gonorrhea?" Drew: "Yeah I know what STIs are. Wait.... are you telling me you wanna have sex?" Katie: "Yeah. Maybe someday." *Marisol (to Katie): "OMG you are gonna lose your virginity!!" *Holly J: "No, No one's gonna be a wheel." *Holly J: "Good Lord is that her cat?" *Anya (to Owen): "I couldn't leave without you hating me." Owen: "I could never hate you." *Eli (to Fiona): "There has to be someone you would want to go with. Maybe a certain biker girl whose name rhymes with Gnarly?" Gallery degrassi-take-a-bow-pt1h-full-v46.jpg Tumblr lqq0cw5eum1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqq08i3WNn1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqq07dfmyH1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqq05yFZk41qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqq04vKhEA1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqq02zIZjU1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqq01nqCdd1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqq00eiI0c1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqpzz3OZYo1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqpzxvYXZo1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqpzsp7EaX1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqpzqrJlRk1qct0ifo1 r1 500.jpg degrassi-1126-eli-fiona-625x353.jpg Links *Take a Bow Full Episode - TeenNick *Download Take a Bow (1) Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Two-part episodes Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Alumni Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Graduation Category:Prom Category:Dance Category:Now or Never Category:Drinking